Focus (ability)
'' PSP.]] .]] , also known as , , Lock, Store, or BuildUp, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. Unlike many abilities, Focus has had no set function, but follows the general formula of increasing a certain stat of the user. Sometimes, it has an upgraded version called Focara. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Called LOCK in the original NES release, Focus1 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, and Focus in subsequent releases, it is a Level 1 Black Magic spell bought in Cornelia and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. It lowers an opponent's Evasion stat by 10. It costs 3 MP to cast in the Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases. The spell is bugged in the NES version and always misses. Water Naga is the only enemy to utilize the spell. ''Final Fantasy III Boost, or Buildup in the NES version, is the command ability of the Black Belt class, which doubles the next attack's power. It can be used three consecutive times, before the user releases its boosted energy and takes damage. Final Fantasy IV In the GBA release of ''Final Fantasy IV, Yang has the Focus ability. When used, it ends Yang's turn, and deals double damage to an enemy a short time later, though Yang is unable to avoid any magic attacks. Also in the GBA release, Yang can power up the Focus attack to Deadly by equipping the Discipline Armband; Deadly has the same properties, but deals triple damage. The duration of both abilities are determined by Yang's Agility. In the Nintendo DS release, Yang still has the Focus ability, and it can be obtained as an augment after he leaves the party. The Focus ability works slightly different here; instead of executing automatically, it can be used up to three times in succession, each time powering up the next physical attack even further. Focus affects the Attack, Jump, Kick, Aim, and Throw commands, and stacks with Darkness. Palom's Bluff command works similarly to Focus but raises magic power instead and cannot stack. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Yang's Focus works as it does in the GBA release. Final Fantasy V Monks can use Focus to double their Attack power after a turn. Focus will ignore any weapon's ability to randomly cast spells or a weapon's special ability (excluding Spellblade effects currently on the character). Any weapon that works on Magic such as rods and the Blood Sword will not get any damage boost from Focus. Final Fantasy IX The Focus command increases Vivi's Magic Power. Vivi can stack the effect multiple times, however, once the Magic stat reaches 99, it will not increase further. The effect lasts for the entire battle, even if KOed. The formula for Focus is as follows: : * 1.25 Final Fantasy X Found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid, Focus increases the entire party's Magic and Magic Defense by one point. It can be stacked for up to five times. Final Fantasy X-2 Focus is a Black Mage dressphere ability. Focus raises the caster's Magic by three points every use, stackable up to ten points. It costs 10 AP to learn. Final Fantasy XI Available to Monks. It is an ability that increases their Accuracy. Final Fantasy XII An augment that increases the character's Strength while at full HP. Focus also appears as an enemy ability that heals HP. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Focus is an ability learned by Rikken and enemy Monks that increases the damage of the user's next attack. Kytes's ability Charge increases the damage of his next spell. Final Fantasy Tactics Focus (originally known as Accumulate) is an ability learned by the Squire class for 300 JP. It increases the user's Attack power by 1 for the duration of the battle, and has a 100% hit rate. It has no charge time, but can only target the user. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Focus (called "Boost" in the English version) is an ability learned by Archers with the Longbow. It increases the power of the next physical attack, whether it be an action or a counterattack. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Focus is once again an ability learned by Archers with the Longbow for 100 AP. It works the same as it did in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Spell Focus is an ability learned by Black Mages. It boosts the power of their next spell and takes two AP to perform. A weaker version of the ability, called Magic Mojo, is initially learned by Black Mages. The White Mage has a similar ability, called the Lifegiver, that boosts the power of the next White Magic spell and lets the White Mage's spells target all allies. Final Fantasy Dimensions Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Focus comes in three levels of power and is a Reactive ability that activates during BMS each time the player receives a "Good" or better on 13 Hold Triggers. Focus deals physical damage based on the level of the skill. Firion, Kain, Cloud, Squall and Prishe can learn all three levels of Focus, while Warrior of Light learns Focus Lv 1 and Focus Lv 3 and Sephiroth learns Focus Lv 1. Gallery Category:Command Abilities Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities